


Lovey Dovey

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *request* "You are acting really love dovey tonight. What did you do?"





	Lovey Dovey

**Author's Note:**

> *tumblr request*

Mickey and Ian were in bed together, while Ian scrolled through his phone silently trying not to wake Mickey.   
Mickey inched closer and put his leg on top of Ian's still slightly asleep.  
Ian just smiled as he tried not to draw attention to the sudden movement. 

After a few moments Mickey put his head on Ian's chest. Ian finally realized Mickey was pretty much awake.  
"Well Good morning" Ian chuckled as he looked down at Mickey.   
"Morning babe" Mickey responded.   
"Babe huh?" Was all Ian could think but he didn't wanna ruin the moment.   
Ian pushed up his reading glasses that were slightly falling off of his face "Want something to eat?"   
"Just woke up" Mickey mumbled as he had one eye open.  
"You look like a sexy librarian" Mickey chuckled with his one eye.   
"Shut up idiot" was all Ian managed to say before turning completely red and giggling like a kid. 

Mickey looked around the room and realized it was dark "Did we really stay in bed all day?"   
"You must have just been really tired" Ian shrugged as he continued to play a game on his phone.   
"Sorry babe, just not feeling the best" Mickey mumbled before running his tatted fingers through Ian's fiery locks.   
"There's that word again" Ian thought to himself "hey Mick, I have a question."   
"Hmmm?"  
Mickey looked confused and worried but it could be that he hates being asked questions right when he wakes up.  
"You're acting really love dovey tonight. What did you do?" 

Mickey couldn't help but look confused but he understood where Ian was coming from. "Just trying to show you I care is all" Mickey shrugged before awkwardly trying to inch away from Ian.  
"Oh no you don't" Ian exclaimed as he wrapped his lengthy arms around his boyfriends entire body.  
"I want you here."   
Mickey smiled as he cuddled back into Ian and dozed off again.


End file.
